The Burn and Trauma Research Center of the Cornell University Medical College was developed to foster multidisciplinary investigations of the pathological responses to thermal and traumatic injury. Experimentation is primarily directed toward elucidation of the biological mechanisms responsible for physiological abnormalities observed in burned and traumatized patients. Specific therapeutic manipulations, designed to improve survival and function, are also tested. Individual research protocols are proposed to evaluate alterations in coagulation dynamics, post-traumatic pulmonary dysfunction, fluid resuscitation of hypovolemic shock, cellular metabolic responses to massive hemorrhage, host resistance, and studies designed to investigate mechanisms which might be utilized to improve control of pain. The active investigators include faculty representatives from the Departments of Surgery, Medicine, Neurology, Physiology, and Psychiatry. Since this Research Center is closely associated with the New York Hospital Burn Center, it is anticipated that all new and improved diagnostic and therapeutic methodology which evolves from these research efforts may be utilized promptly in the clinical care of patients following appropriate testing for safety and efficacy in animal models.